hurricanegerfandomcom-20200214-history
Seventh Spear, Sandaaru
A shark ninja, who was powerful enough to single-handedly destroy many worlds before coming to Earth, obtaining the Raging Arrow from Astrom, making him the most powerful, the most evil, and leader of all the Seven Dark Spears. Character History Though he distrusts them, Sandaaru convinced the other Dark Spears (excluding Sargain) that they were comrades and should fight together instead of one at a time, a method of attack which actually managed to best the Hurricanegers for a short time while he siphoned the Earth Ninjas of their rage to power the Raging Arrow and used Sargain to create the means for them to use it, killing him in secret after Sargain had completed his part, with only Tau Zant knowing the truth. Using the Medal data, he tracked down the location of the Raging Arrow and regained it, using it to take the Grieving Bow from Gozen. But though he intended to take over Jakanja, Sandaaru learned that he himself was set up from the beginning and revealed his true colors after the destruction of the Space Centipede. Surviving the Victory Gadget, Sandaaru enlarges himself and overpowers Revolver Gorai Senpuujin. But, at the last second, the Gouraigers are forced to sacrifice Goraijin to kill Sandaaru. Sandaaru Jr., son to this spear, appeared in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, as he tried to take revenge for his father against both the Hurricanegers and the Gokaigers, but was defeated by Gokai Silver in GoZyuJin and Fūraimaru. Phantom Beast Corps *Misfortune Fan-Beast Badogi (40, 44) (First Phantom Beast Corp) *Disaster Fan-Beast Dezargi (44, 47) *Cursed Fan-Beast Madogi (45, 48) (Final Phantom Beast Corp) Family *Sandaaru Jr.: Son Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Sandaaru is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Personality A merciless, ruthless, and sadistic individual, the Seventh Spear is a fearsome mastermind who bides his time behind the scenes, awaiting his next move. Powers and Abilities Space Ninpou * Free Rope: Produces ropes of energy from his fingertips to grapple his enemies and slam them into each other. * Shark Shuriken: Throws sand-dollar shaped shurikens at his enemies. * Gyoza Eye: Enables him to spot invisible or hidden enemies using his cybernetic left eye. * Super Cranium: Summons a giant version of his shark head to ride on to ram into enemies. * Enlargement Jutsu: Allows him to grow to giant size. Arsenal * Sandaaru wields a saw like curved sword. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Seventh Spear, Sandaaru is voiced by Shūichi Ikeda (池田 秀一 Ikeda Shūichi). His suit actor is Yuichi Hachisuka (蜂須賀祐一 Hachisuka Yuichi). Notes * His motif is one of a shark. * Sandaaru's name is a pun on . ** Sandaaru's name comes from the words and . ** It's possible his name in English version would be Thunderl. Appearances See Also *Sandaaru Jr., Sandaaru's identical son from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Ninja Group Jakanja Category:Sentai Generals Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Super Sentai Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Super Sentai Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Darkness Seven Spears Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Ninja Themed Villains Category:Sentai Ninja Themed Villain Category:Shark Themed Villains